kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameos
This is a list of cameo appearances by celebrities or characters from other media. *Ultraman - Appears in the Pilot, later appears in Chapter 1 shown on vacation. Also chapter 22. *Ultraseven - Appears in the Pilot, later appears in Chapter 1 shown on vacation. *Ultraman Zoffy - Appears in the Pilot *Ultraman Jack - Appears in the Pilot *Ultraman Ace - Appears in the Pilot *Ultraman Taro - Appears in the Pilot *Ultraman Leo - Appears in the Pilot *Red King - Appears in the Pilot *Father of Ultra - Appears in the Pilot. Appears in Chapter 15 buying a lottery ticket. *Mother of Ultra - Appears in the Pilot *Jesus Christ - Appears in the Pilot, imagined by Kinnikuman *Shin Hayata - Appears in the Pilot *Dan Moroboshi - Appears in the Pilot *Superman - Appears in chapter 1; his cape is at the laundromat. Chapter 8 also. *Spider-Man - Appears in chapter 1; he slipped off a wall and was hospitalized. Chapter 8 also. *Batman - Appears in chapter 1. Chapter 8 also. *Wonder Woman - Appears in chapter 1 *Captain America - Appears in chapter 1 *Mister Fantastic - Appears in chapter 1 as "Shitetsu Yamanote"]] *Lou Thesz - Chapter 3; Sayuri Kinniku holds up a picture of him *Kotetsu Yamamoto - Chapters 4,97-98; Color Commentator for 21st Chojin Olympics: The Big Fight B-Block *Antonio Inoki - Chapters 3,11,13,17,32,33,38,42,103 *Giant Baba - Chapters 3,13,17,32,33,36,38,42 *Mil Máscaras - Chapter 3 *André the Giant - Chapter 3 *The Sheik - Chapter 3 *Abdullah the Butcher - Chapter 3 *Shigeru Kobayashi - Chapter 4 *Kinichi Hagimoto - Chapter 5; Kinnikuman mistakes his fans for his own *Masutatsu Ōyama - Chapter 5; threatens to defeat Nessie *Masayoshi Ōhira - Prime Minister (manga); chapters 7,12,51 *Jiro Makino - Chapter 9; Member of Akaiwa Corps with sunglasses , Mothra, Rodan, & Godzilla]] *Godzilla - Chapter 11, Ch 13, Ch 15; censored in reprints *Mothra - Chapter 13; censored in reprints *Rodan - Chapter 13; censored in reprints *Daimajin - Chapter 13; censored in reprints *Earth - Chapter 13 *King Ghidorah - Chapters 16, 28, ep 3 *Shigeo Nagashima - Chapter 20, movie 1 *Suguru Egawa - Chapters 20,33 *Shuto Go - Killed by a bowl of Tendon in chapter 21 *Yoko Katashiho - Chapter 21 *Gekko Kamen - Chapter 22 *Kamen Rider - Chapter 22 *Ambassador Magma - Chapter 22 *Giant Robo - Chapter 22 *Rocky Balboa - Kinnikuman disguises as him in chapter 24 *Sadaharu Oh - Chapter 25,33, movie 1 *Masami Kurumada - Chapter 29, kicking a bespectacled man *Misha - Chapter 29 *8 Man - Chapter 31; censored to Flashman in reprints *Skyrider - Chapter 31; censored in reprints *Hisashi Eguchi - Chapter 32 *Nobuhiko Horie - Chapter 33 *Mil Máscaras - Chapter 33 *Bruce Lee - Chapter 33 *Ittetsu Hoshi - Chapter 33 *Taiyō ni Hoero cast - Chapter 33 *James Bond - Chapter 33 *Ryoko Okazaki - In Chapter 36, Kinnikuman takes the form of Ryoko Okazaki from Tennis Boy , reporter for TV Asahi Afternoon Show]] *Masaru Nashimoto - Chapters 37,42,43,45 ]] *Emi Watanabe - Chapter 37 *Tatsumi Fujinami - Chapter 46 on planet Atarakatara]] *Ilia - Chapter 52 *Yoshio Tabata - chapter 61 *Koichi Hamada - chapter 61 *Takanohana Kenshi http://ww7.tiki.ne.jp/~dyna-pon/muscle/ency/america.html *Ryuji Takane http://ww7.tiki.ne.jp/~dyna-pon/muscle/ency/america.html - ch 77 *Clark Kent - Referee in the All-American Tag match *Muhammad Ali - Ch 96 *Seiji Sakaguchi - Ch 103 *Prince Charles *Princess Diana *Goranger *Seiko Matsuda - movie 1 *Chiharu Matsuyama *Yasuhiro Nakasone - Prime Minister (Anime) eps 1,9,18; movie 1 *Gigan - ep 3 *Alien - ep 3 *Tauntaun - ep 3 *Santa Claus - ep 3 *Lt. Doolittle - ep 3 *Yoda - ep 3 *Ronald Reagan - ep 9, Movie 6 *Margaret Thatcher - ep 9 *Miguel de la Madrid - ep 9 *Pierre Trudeau ep 9 *Mary Poppins - ep 16 *Nǃxau - eps 16,24 *Toshihiko Seko - ep 29 *Tamori - ep 34,movie 1 *Tatsuro Hirooka - movie 1 *Hiroko Yakushimaru References *キン肉マン超人名鑑 *